Pina Colada
by Faicentt
Summary: Pina Colada, sejenis cocktail yang berkomposisikan rum, kelapa, nanas, es dan buah ceri. Minuman ini memiliki aroma yang lembut dan harum, juga rasa manis yang menyegarkan. Cocok disajikan di musim panas. Namun ternyata, ada kisah manis yang juga tersembunyi dibalik minuman ini. Ini bukan imajinasi Kurogane, apalagi deja vu. Ini realita. KuroFai's story. AU-Shounen Ai-Oneshot


_Disclaimer : CLAMP_

_Pair : Fai - Kurogane_

_Warning : OOC, Shounen-Ai, typo(s) maybe, AU_

_Besides characters, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

Satu debaman pintu mengiringi masuknya sesosok tubuh kekar yang berjalan dalam ruang tamunya. Sungguh, hari ini energi dan pikirannya benar-benar terkuras. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang hampir semua klien di era sekarang ini lebih banyak maunya? Kalau saja ia bukan desainer ternama di kota metropolitan Vancouver, British Columbia, ia tentu tidak akan perlu repot-repot untuk sekadar _'berkepala dingin'_ demi mempertahankan nama besarnya. Tidak—terima kasih. Pria ini masih bisa menggunakan rasionya—apresiasi yang ia dapatkan saat ini tidak lepas dari kerja kerasnya, tentu saja.

Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, sekelebat kejadian tadi siang terlihat samar dalam ingatannya. Disaat ia bertemu salah satu kliennya guna membicarakan salah satu proyek yang tengah ia tangani, satu teriakan pendek terdengar dari luar kedai teh tempatnya singgah. Bergerak refleks—ini hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan gerak tubuh, menurutnya—ia langsung bergerak keluar, memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang lembut yang menjuntai menutupi tengkuk dan sepasang bola mata yang—_oh Tuhan, sungguh itu sapphire terindah yang pernah ia lihat_—terlihat panik di depan kedai. Setelah mengetahui bahwa satu tas laptop milik pemuda itu dirampok, ia—lagi-lagi itu benar-benar refleks—segera mengejar pelaku kejahatan bersama beberapa pria dewasa yang melihat kejadian itu.

'_Kenapa malah memikirkan yang tidak perlu? Gara-gara kejadian itulah aku terpaksa pulang selarut ini.' _desah pria itu._ 'Sepertinya otakku sudah mencapai batas minimal. Setidaknya segelas _Mint Mojito_ akan sangat membantu.' _Pikirnya kemudian. Sedikit malas, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa bergaya romanium dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dapur. Baru saja kakinya mendekati _counter_ yang berada didepan dapur, ponsel miliknya berbunyi–menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya—_tidak bisa kah mereka membiarkannya istirahat?_—sembari membalikkan tubuhnya kembali keruang tamu.

"_Kurogane?"_

"Hn?" Sepasang alis hitam miliknya mengeryit tatkala melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel miliknya, "Oh, kau. Ada apa?"

"_Suaramu terdengar bosan. Apa kau sedang suntuk, Kurogane?"_

Kurogane terdiam. Suntuk? Tentu saja. Setelah disibukkan dengan urusan klien dan pekerjaan di biro tempatnya bekerja, kini mantan kekasih meneleponnya dengan tiba-tiba. Apakah ada yang lebih melelahkan daripada itu?

"Hanya—" Kurogane melirik kearah dapur, "—_lelah_." Jawaban itulah yang ia pilih. "Kau meneleponku malam seperti ini, tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada tujuan bukan, Tomoyo?"

Hanya tawa kecil yang terdengar diseberang. _"Well, maaf mengganggumu, Kurogane. Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku memanfaatkanmu. Aku hanya—"_

"Langsung ke inti?" potong Kurogane segera. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak bermaksud sinis atau bagaimana, apalagi terhadap seseorang yang ia sayangi—_dulu_. Tapi sungguh, saat ini ia benar-benar lelah.

"_Well, fine._" Tomoyo berdeham pelan. "Kau masih ingat dengan atasanku yang memintamu untuk mendesain balkon kamar miliknya?"

Kurogane mengerutkan kening—_berusaha berpikir keras, mengingat daya otaknya yang mulai menurun_—sembari menjatuhkan tubuh keatas sofa merah miliknya. _Tunggu dulu_. "Atasan?"

"_Iya,"_ sahut Tomoyo. "_Waktu itu aku yang merekomendasikanmu untuk membantunya mendesain balkon kamarnya."_

"Oh, dia." Tentu saja ia ingat. Beberapa kali mereka pernah berhubungan lewat _e-mail_ untuk membicarakan desain, tentunya. Namun nihil. Beberapa desain yang ia tawarkan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh direktur muda itu. Jengkel? Tentu saja. Dan ia lebih memilih menghindar sementara, dengan dalih banyaknya proyek yang harus ia kerjakan sesuai _deadline_.

"_Kau ingat?"_ ulang Tomoyo.

"Hn. Ada apalagi?" tanyanya malas. Jujur, ia hampir saja melupakan klien satu itu. Bukannya tidak profesional—_hei, dia adalah desainer landscape dan interior yang ternama dikota ini, ingat? _—namun sang direktur sendirilah yang mengatakan untuk mengesampingkan permintaannya dan lebih mendahulukan proyek biro yang lebih _urgent_. Jadi bukan salahnya, _kan_?

"_Beliau menanyakan bagaimana tentang desain baru. Apakah kau sudah ada ide?"_

"Emm, itu—" Kurogane mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari panjangnya pada meja, "—sejujurnya belum. Sama sekali belum ada gambaran."

Tawa pelan kembali terdengar dari seberang. Membuat Kurogane mengerutkan kening—apa yang sedang gadis itu tertawakan? _"Oke, baiklah. Sudah ku tebak, kau terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan utamamu itu." _Satu dehaman kembali terdengar. _"Dan lagi, kau tahu sendiri, Kurogane. Aku yang merekomendasikan kau padanya. Yaah, aku hanya tidak ingin—"_

"—mengecewakannya. Karena dia atasanmu." Kurogane menyela. Sepasang _ruby_ miliknya berputar malas, "Aku tahu itu, Tomoyo. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."_ Dapat Kurogane rasakan bahwa gadis manis itu tengah tersenyum. _"Disisi lain aku tidak ingin kau sampai jatuh sakit,_ workholic_."_ Tomoyo terkekeh sedetik kemudian.

"Kau mendoakanku?" Entah mengapa, sindiran itu cukup mengena dihatinya. _Workholic_. Ya dia memang gila kerja, ia akui itu. Dan sampai sekarang pria itu masih berpikir, itukah yang membuat hubungannya dan Tomoyo harus berakhir?

"_Tidak, tentu. Oh iya. Beliau mengundangmu untuk datang kerumahnya langsung, sabtu sore besok."_

"Aku—"

"_Dan kubilang bahwa kau sanggup."_ Tambah Tomoyo cepat-cepat sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. _"Aku tahu—_sangat tahu_—kau selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat diakhir pekan, setidaknya sebulan sekali. Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menemuinya sebentar. Semakin cepat semakin bagus, bukan? Selain itu pekerjaanmu akan semakin berkurang."_

_Wanita dan pikiran pendeknya. _Kurogane berdecak. "Terserah kau saja." Putusnya kemudian. "Dimana aku harus menemuinya?"

"_Sudah kukirimkan alamatnya melalui_ e-mail. _Bisa kau cek."_ Jawab Tomoyo._ "Dan kebetulan dia sedang mengadakan acara sore besok, jadi kuharap kau bisa berpenampilan kasual, jangan terlalu formal."_

'_Kasual?' _batin Kurogane. Dimana-mana kalau menemui klien pasti berpakaian formal. Tapi mengapa gadis ini memintanya untuk berpakaian kasual?

"_Ah! Aku hampir lupa."_ Pekikan itu membuat Kurogane refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. _"Aku harap kau memakai topeng. Itu dresscode yang wajib dipenuhi tamu undangan." _Ucap gadis itu sembari mengulum tawa.

Kurogane pun tercengang.

**.**

"_Look up at the sky! We're looking at the same scenery, are we? The future that we believe in, we can change it into our strength. We'll be able to meet, and when the day come, our hearts are right by each other... no matter how apart we are."_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

"**PINA COLADA"**

**.**

**Vancouver, British Columbia – 2013**

Mengikuti arahan _security_ yang memberi aba-aba, Kurogane baru saja memarkirkan sedan hitam miliknya di halaman rumah sang klien. Sejenak, ia melihat replika dirinya yang berada dikaca mobil. Rambut? Seperti biasa, helaian hitam itu tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Pakaian? _Well_, harus ia akui, sedikit risih bila kerumah klien dengan penampilan seadanya. Kali ini tubuh yang terbiasa dibalut dengan kemeja dan dasi, kini hanya berbalutkan _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang digulung sampai siku. Tak lupa celana jeans berwarna biru gelap dan sepatu kets putih yang terpasang kaki jenjangnya.

Setelah merasa yakin dengan penampilannya, pria itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Ia melambai sekilas pada satpam—sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya—dan memandang rumah besar yang kini ada dihadapannya. Berkali-kali ia melirik secarik kertas dihadapannya, memastikan bahwa alamat yang didatanginya sudah benar. Beberapa mobil yang berjejer disamping mobilnya cukup memberinya keyakinan bahwa alamat yang ia tuju tidak salah_. Pesta topeng, huh? _Decaknya malas.

Segera Kurogane melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman utama kediaman sang direktur muda dengan tas jinjing ditangan kirinya. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan topeng hitam yang kini melekat di wajahnya. Sepasang _ruby_ tajam itu kini menyapu pandangan, berusaha berbaur dengan sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang _'bertopeng'_ yang lebih dulu berada disana tampak sangat menikmati _garden party_ yang diselenggarakan sang Tuan Rumah. Alunan instrumen gitar mengalun lembut ditengah suasana musim panas yang begitu kasual. _Sangat kasual,_ dengus Kurogane. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk berterimakasih kepada Tomoyo—setidaknya ia tidak salah kostum disini.

Sembari mengulur waktu, Kurogane mencoba meraih sepiring _fruit salad _dan mencoba mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Ia menelan _fruit salad_ itu dengan wajah masam. Bagus, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui wajah Direktur muda itu. Demi Tuhan, mengapa mendadak ia menjadi idiot seperti ini?

"Mr. Suwa?" Sapaan itu membuat Kurogane membalikkan badannya.

"Hn?" Pria tampan itu menaikkan alisnya—_heran_—walau tentu saja, hal itu tidak dapat terlihat oleh sang penyapa.

"Apakah anda Mr. Suwa?" Satu anggukan dari Kurogane membuat pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum. "Ah, syukurlah saya menemukan anda. Perkenalkan, saya Syaoran, asisten Tuan Muda."

"Tuan muda?" Kurogane tampak berpikir, "Maksudmu, Direktur muda pemilik perusahaan farmasi itu?"

"Benar. Maaf sebelumnya, Mr. Suwa, tetapi Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda diteras rumahnya." Sekali lagi pemuda bernama Syaoran itu tersenyum. "Mari ikuti saya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengikuti sang asisten. Sesekali ia membuang muka tatkala melihat beberapa orang gadis memandangnya lekat, menunjukkan ketertarikan. Ternyata topeng yang melekat manis diwajahnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi paras tampan dan gerak angkuh sang desainer. Mencoba mengalihkan bisik-bisik kagum dari para kaum hawa, pria itu mencoba fokus pada langkahnya yang kini mulai menapaki kediaman sang pemilik rumah.

"Permisi, Tuan muda. Saya mengantarkan Mr. Suwa untuk bertemu dengan Anda." Suara Syaoran memecah konsentrasi mata Kurogane yang sebelumnya mengarah pada tata _landscape_ halaman yang begitu rapi.

"Oh, terima kasih Syaoran." Sang pemilik rumah menelengkan kepala, berusaha melihat sosok yang berada di belakang asistennya. "_Eh_?"

Kurogane menyipitkan pandangannya, berusaha meyakinkan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Memang sedikit samar, topeng putih yang menempel diwajahnya itu membuat Kurogane merasa ragu. Namun rambut pirang halus yang menutupi tengkuk, tubuh putih ramping, dan mata itu—"Kau?"

Pria yang tengah dipandangnya itu tertawa lembut, membuat Kurogane terpana untuk beberapa saat. "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu—_emm_, Mr. Suwa?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang ramping.

Kurogane terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ikut menjabat tangan pucat dihadapannya. "Kurogane Suwa. Panggil saja Kurogane,—"

"Fai. D Flourite. Kau cukup memanggilku Fai." Senyum manis tak kunjung hilang dari wajah yang membuat Kurogane terpana itu. Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran Kurogane, sang Direktur tenyata jauh lebih muda dari yang ia bayangkan. "Hei, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu."

_Tentu saja. Pemuda pirang yang kehilangan laptopnya didepan kedai,_ungkap Kurogane dalam hati. "Ah, kurasa juga demikian." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang desainer.

Dapat pria itu dengar, sang Tuan rumah terkekeh pelan. "Silahkan duduk. Atau kau mau menikmati _garden party_ terlebih dahulu?" tawar Fai. Sepasang _sapphire_ indah itu sedikit melirik beberapa tamu yang masih terlihat betah di halaman rumahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan." Jawab Kurogane. Seperti yang diucapkan Tomoyo, lebih cepat lebih baik. Dengan begitu ia akan bisa menikmati istirahat akhir pekan yang jarang ia dapatkan.

"Terlalu objektif, eh?" Fai tersenyum simpul.

"_Time is money_. Kurasa kau sering mendengar pepatah itu." Tukas Kurogane.

"_Well, it's okay,_ Mr. Kuro. Langsung ke inti, seperti yang kau mau." Fai kembali terkekeh, membuat Kurogane sedikit menajamkan _ruby_ miliknya. "Akan lebih baik kalau kita melepas topeng. Dengan begitu perundingan akan mudah dilaksanakan, bukan?"

_Itu yang ingin kulakukan sedari tadi, Tuan muda. _Rutuk Kurogane dalam hati.

"Jangan diambil hati, ini hanya ajang bersenang-senang. Sebenarnya kalau tidak inginpun tidak masalah, karena sepertinya kau tidak nyaman dengan apa yang kau kenakan." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kurogane—membuat pria tampan itu salah tingkah—Fai mengibaskan tangan kirinya. Ia melepaskan topengnya dan memandang lekat paras angkuh dihadapannya. "Wow. Sepertinya aku mulai ingat. Kau, pria di kedai teh itu, bukan?"

Kurogane yang juga sudah melepaskan benda terkutuk itu—_menurutnya _—menaikkan alis, lalu memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Ah! Benar ternyata. _Well_, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah desainer yang diceritakan oleh Tomoyo." Wajah putih itu terlihat begitu senang. Hei, ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau wajah manis itu terlihat sedikit—_emm_, merona?

"Oh. Ya." Kurogane merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia _speechless_ disaat seperti ini. Pria itu berdeham, mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang membuat perutnya sedikit mulas. "Bagaimana dengan desain-desain yang kuberikan? Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Itu—" Fai membuka satu map cokelat yang diletakkan di sebelah kirinya, "—bagaimana ya, tidak aku sangkal, desain yang kau tawarkan memang menarik, Kuro-rin," ucapnya sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada gambar sketsa yang dia _print_ tanpa menghiraukan Kurogane yang tengah mengangkat sebelah alisnya—sedikit terusik mendengar panggilan barunya. Namun pria itu memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya dan membiarkan Fai kembali berbicara.

"Desain minimalis. Terlalu biasa, menurutku." Fai meluruskan pandangannya dan menatap sepasang _ruby_ tajam di depannya, "Aku bisa menangkap _point of interest _yang kau berikan—air terjun minimalis, perpaduan yang manis, aku akui itu—namun tetap saja aku merasa kurang cocok."

"Begitu?" Kurogane terdiam sejenak, berusaha memutar otak. Kembali diamatinya dua desain yang sudah jauh hari ia usulkan pada Fai, mencoba menelaah apa yang diinginkan pemuda pirang itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Kurogane mencoba mengamati sekelilingnya. Hamparan bunga _begonia_ yang memenuhi tepi rumah, _viola_ yang berjajar rapi membentuk koloni di beberapa sudut taman, sebuah _fountain_ besar yang berada dipusat taman. _Keanggunan, eh?_

_Tunggu sebentar. _Kurogane segera membuka tas jinjingnya, mengeluarkan sebatang pensil dan secarik kertas yang sudah ia persiapkan dirumah. Sedikit heran, Fai mengamati tangan kekar yang kini tengah menggoreskan olah sketsa itu dalam diam. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu menaikkan alis—susah melihat dalam keadaan terbalik, tentu saja.

Sembari menunggu, Fai melambaikan satu tangannya keatas, memanggil pelayan yang berada didekatnya untuk memesan minuman.

"Kau lebih suka menggambar sketsa, _eh_?" tanya Fai tiba-tiba. Ia meraih satu gelas _cocktail_ yang baru saja datang dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Itu keahlian wajib setiap desainer, terlebih disaat mendadak seperti ini." Jawab Kurogane singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari selembar kertas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Fai sedikit terpana melihat keseriusan pria dihadapannya. Entah mengapa ia terlihat begitu keren, _mungkin_? Dengan segera Fai membuang wajah ke arah taman. _Lupakan—lupakan pemikirannya tadi, _rutuk Fai dalam hati. Mereka baru bertemu dua kali, _bukan_? Dan tidak tepat rasanya kalau tertarik pada seseorang yang bahkan baru saja kau kenal. Sangat tidak sopan—menurutnya.

Suara pensil yang beradu dengan meja membuat Fai tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia melirik jam ditangannya—_sudah lima belas menit, huh?_

Kurogane menyodorkan hasil sketsanya pada sang Tuan rumah, sembari memandang sepasang _sapphire_ itu dengan seringai tipis, "Roman Imperium. _A power of command_, suatu simbol kejayaan seperti halnya masa kekaisaran romawi. Tata interior yang dipadukan dengan _landscape_ bergaya Romanium. Bagaimana?"

Fai menerima kertas yang diberikan Kurogane padanya. Diamatinya gambaran tangan itu perlahan. "_Emm, well_. Sepertinya ini lebih cocok padamu, Kuro-_puu_." Ungkap Fai dengan polosnya.

"Maksudmu?" Mengabaikan _nickname_ mengganggu yang diberikan Fai padanya, ia memandang pemilik wajah manis dihadapannya dengan heran. "Rumahmu sendiri melambangkan keanggunan. Menurutku selaras dengan _style romanium_ yang memang bercirikan suatu kemewahan, walau aku tetap memberikan sentuhan lembut didalamnya."

"Begitu menurutmu?" Fai mengulum senyum. "Seperti yang kubilang, desain ini lebih cocok denganmu. Biar kutebak, apakah kau suka gaya romanium minimalis seperti ini, Kuro-_puu_? Aku sempat mendengar dari Tomoyo, kau selalu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau corak Romawi ataupun Yunani."

Kurogane mendengus. "Kejayaan. Itu yang aku tegaskan."

"Keangkuhan." Sahut Fai kalem.

"Romanium menggambarkan suatu keagungan dan masa keemasan. Itu memberikan sugesti tersendiri padaku."

"Oh ya?" Fai kembali menyodorkan kertas, "Dan itu sangat selaras dengan sifat _arrogant_ yang kau miliki, Kuro-rin."

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang senang bergosip," Kurogane berdecak kesal. "Hentikan panggilan anehmu itu. Dan—" Ditatapnya tajam pemilik bola mata biru dihadapannya, "Berapa banyak yang kau bicarakan dengan Tomoyo, menyangkut tentangku?"

Fai mengedikkan bahunya tenang. "Tidak banyak. Hanya sekadar ingin mengetahui bagaimana desainer yang ia rekomendasikan dapat menuangkan idenya kedalam suatu desain sederhana."

"Bahkan sampai mengetahui apa yang aku minati?" sindir Kurogane.

Fai tertawa pelan. "Hei, dia sendiri yang menceritakannya begitu saja. Bahkan saat itupun aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, ingat?"

"Wanita dan gosip." Desis Kurogane. Membuat Fai semakin tertawa lebar. "Oke. Kembali ketopik—aku tidak peduli berapa banyak yang sudah kau bicarakan dengannya—"

"Mantanmu itu?"

"Diam!" tandas Kurogane. Ia memijat keningnya perlahan. Oke, ini pertama kali ia menunjukkan sifat aslinya didepan klien. Namun sepertinya Fai tidak terpengaruh dengan satu sentakan yang ia berikan. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menopangkan dagu diatas tangan—berusaha memperhatikan. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu." Fai tersenyum manis.

Kurogane tersentak. Tanpa sadar, emosi yang sempat membuat kepalanya sakit itu luruh perlahan begitu melihat senyuman manis sang Direktur muda. "Jadi, seperti apa desain yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Pria tampan itu melunakkan suaranya._ Bodoh,_ pikirnya. Seharusnya inilah yang ia tanyakan sejak mereka pertama kali berdiskusi.

"Emm," Fai terlihat berpikir. "Sesuatu yang _fresh_, mungkin? Aku suka iklim tropis. Kesan hangat dan aroma yang ditimbulkan membuatku merasa _relax_." Sahutnya jujur.

"Tropis?"

Fai mengangguk. "Kau lihat _garden party_ yang kuadakan?" Fai melirik kehalaman, "Dari segi hidangan, _dresscode_, bahkan aksen pelengkap pesta yang kugunakan, semua bertema tropis." Ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya kearah Kurogane, "Karena aku memang menyukai sesuatu yang _fresh_ dengan aroma manis."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kurogane terdiam. Entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa benar-benar idiot. Fai benar, ia memang _arrogant_. Bahkan hal yang begitu jelas seperti ini tidak dapat ia tangkap sedari tadi. Kemana perginya sang desainer yang terkenal brilian itu?

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Kurogane.

"Eh?" Fai menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kebodohanku. Seharusnya aku bisa menangkap hal itu dari tadi. Kau bahkan sudah menggambarkannya dengan jelas disini."

Fai tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hei, tidak masalah. Aku mengundangmu kesini untuk mendiskusikan hal ini denganmu, bukan? Aku tahu kau terlalu diberatkan oleh pekerjaanmu. Maka dari itu aku mencari waktu, agar tidak membuatmu semakin tertekan."

Kurogane menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah," sepasang mata _ruby_ itu tertuju pada satu gelas yang sedari tadi berada dalam sebelah tangan Fai, sama seperti minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Ia meraih gelas itu dan memperhatikan isinya. "Apa ini?"

"Oh ini," Fai mengangkat gelasnya dan menyesapnya kembali, "Pina Colada, minuman spesial yang kuhidangkan. Sejenis _cocktail_, berasal dari Puerto Rico. Aku suka dengan aromanya yang harum dan lembut_. You must try it."_ Satu kedipan mata dari Fai, dan itu cukup membuat Kurogane salah tingkah.

Pria itu berdeham sebelum akhirnya ikut menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan untuknya. Aroma harum seketika memasuki indera penciumannya,_ aroma tropis, eh?_

"Minuman ini cukup terkenal, bahkan sampai dibuat lagu. Kau pernah mendengarkan _The Pina Colada Song_?" tanya Fai.

Kurogane menggeleng. Dibiarkannya Fai kembali berceloteh sembari menikmati Pina Colada yang ternyata memang lezat itu.

"Lagu lama, sebenarnya. Menggambarkan seorang pria yang terjebak dalam rutinitas dan berusaha kabur mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya _fresh_." Kurogane hanya diam, namun Fai tahu bahwa pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia melanjutkan, "Melalui _blind date_ yang mensyaratkan agar pria itu harus menyukai minuman Pina Colada, ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang akhirnya menjadi pendampingnya. _Well_, menarik bukan?"

Kurogane tercekat. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan suasana yang baru saja Fai ceritakan. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat, membuat wajahnya terasa panas seketika. Kurogane mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau— "Dan kau membuat konsep ini, terinspirasi dari kisah _romantis_-mu itu?"

Fai tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi. "Semacam itulah."

Kurogane menghela napas perlahan—masih dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus, menghabiskan sedikit demi sedikit minuman yang ada di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak, seolah mendapatkan ide bagus untuk sang klien.

"Fai." Suara berat Kurogane mengalun lembut, "Temui aku, besok sore pukul 4, di Tea Corner."

* * *

Setengah berlari, Kurogane melangkahkan kaki menuju Tea Corner, kedai teh dimana ia dan Fai pertama kali bertemu. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Suara gemerincing bel saat Kurogane membuka pintu kedai, membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya. Berusaha tidak peduli, pandangan Kurogane menyapu seluruh isi kedai tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis tatkala menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk di pojok kanan kedai, tepat disamping kaca patri berukir, tampak begitu terhanyut dengan majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Bergegas ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"_Pardon me,_" suara Kurogane membuat sang pemiliki wajah pucat manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Fai tersenyum lebar saat mendapati orang yang ditunggunya kini sudah duduk manis dihadapannya. "_No problem, just relax._"

"Mereka meminta _deadline_ lebih cepat dari yang sudah ditentukan." Kurogane mengusap peluh yang berada dikeningnya. Ia melepaskan_ long coat_ yang dipakainya dan meletakkan dipangkuan.

"Sudah resiko bukan?" Fai mengibaskan tangan sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "_Oolong tea,_ tidak keberatan _kan_?"

"Terimakasih." Kurogane tersenyum tipis. _Bagaimana bisa Fai memesankan teh yang sudah menjadi favoritnya di kedai ini? _Kurogane menggeleng. _Hanya kebetulan, hanya kebetulan._ Gumamnya dalam hati. "Sudah lama?"

"Tidak." Fai masih tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya menyodorkan tissue pada Kurogane, "Sepertinya kau buru-buru sekali, dan—" pemuda itu terdiam. Dipandangnya Kurogane dengan heran, "Kau pulang dulu ke apartemenmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Kurogane sembari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Kupikir kau suka berpakaian formal." Ungkap Fai.

"Dan kemarin kau bilang padaku bahwa kau lebih suka yang _fresh_—kasual." Sahut Kurogane.

Fai membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia mengamati _sweater_—kali ini berwarna merah—milik Kurogane, dan seketika senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Oh, apakah ini berarti kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Suara tas yang beradu dengan lantai membuat Fai tertawa keras. Buru-buru Kurogane mengambil kembali tas yang sempat lepas dari genggamannya—sibuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Berhenti menggodaku, Mr. Flourite. Aku kesini untuk memberikan apa yang kau minta."

Fai—masih terkekeh—menerima map yang berisikan ide desain Kurogane. Dibukanya perlahan dan diamatinya gambar itu dengan tatapan kagum. "Akan lebih baik jika kau menjelaskan lebih detail padaku, Kuro-puu."

Kurogane yang agaknya sedikit terbiasa—_atau kebal?_ —terhadap julukan yang diberikan Fai kepadanya, menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja, dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua punggung tangan. "Pina Colada—kau bisa melihat judulnya—konsep desain bergaya tropis, minuman favoritmu itu."

Pria tampan berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun ia terdiam sejenak, memandang kedua iris biru Fai, dan melanjutkan, "Aku merancang _style background_ alam tropis Puerto Rico, dimana minuman itu diciptakan."

Fai berdecak kagum. "Kau bahkan sampai mencari tahu dengan _browsing_ internet? Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa kau lebih romantis dari pria-pria yang mendekatiku selama ini." Godanya.

"Diam." Tandas Kurogane. Wajah tampan itu dipenuhi semburat merah—efek panas atau jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan, entahlah ia sendiri tidak paham. "Bisa kulanjutkan?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku memberikan dominasi _softscape_ berupa pohon kelapa hias dengan _shrubs_ alang-alang dibawahnya, beserta nanas dan bromeliad. Untuk _furniture_, aku menambahkan sebuah meja dan kursi santai dengan bantal merah bercorak tropis, 3 ornamen lampion biru yang menggantung di langit-langit kayu, obor berbentuk gelas _cocktail_ yang juga sebagai _artwork_—kau bisa sebut itu sebagai Pina Colada—dan lantai berlapiskan parket. Bagaimana?"

Fai terdiam. Namun Kurogane dapat melihat, mata itu sarat akan ketertarikan, membuat pria bersurai hitam itu menyeringai kecil.

"Aku membuat 3D-nya, kalau kau mau." Tambah Kurogane.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabanku, Mr. Suwa." Fai memberikan senyum simpulnya. Sepasang mata biru itu terus mengamati goresan sketsa yang begitu membuatnya tertarik.

Melihat sepasang bola mata biru mengagumkan itu-yang menyebabkan ia susah tidur semalaman-membuat Kurogane perlahan tersenyum kecil. Bukan seringai yang sering ia tunjukkan. Wajah itu—Kurogane sedikit menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang—begitu membuatnya _relax_.

Ya, Kurogane sadar—_sangat sadar_. Kisah yang diceritakan Fai itu tidak jauh dari rutinitas melelahkan yang tengah ia jalani. Itu bukan sekadar _deja vu_, itu realita. Ia butuh _refreshing_, ia tahu itu. Dan sama halnya pertemuan seorang pria dengan kekasihnya, seperti yang diceritakan Fai, ia juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa—entahlah, jatuh cinta, _mungkin_?

Kurogane berdeham, membuyarkan imajinasi Fai mengenai balkon kamar barunya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang tersimpan di_ long coat_ hitamnya. "Nomor_ handphone_?"

Fai mengerutkan kening, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu alamat _e-mailku_? Kau bisa mengirim data 3D-nya ke alamat itu."

"Aku bilang nomor, bukan _e-mail_." Kurogane memutar kedua bola matanya. "Untuk lebih mudah menghubungimu sewaktu-waktu."

"Wow." Fai menunjukkan cengiran manisnya, "Ungkapan cinta, _eh_? Sama sekali tidak romantis, Kuro-rin."

Kurogane mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari jenjangnya dimeja, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup wajah keduanya disalah satu sisi yang menghadap pengunjung lain dengan kertas rancangan yang sedari tadi dipegang Fai.

Cup.

Satu kecupan di kening pemuda pirang itulah jawabannya. Seketika wajah putih itu bersemu merah. Ia memandang Kurogane—sedikit gugup. "J-jadi?"

"Tiga kali pertemuan ini sepertinya cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta." Satu tangan kekar meraih jemari ramping dihadapannya, "Kau benar, berkat Pina Colada, pria itu akhirnya menemukan kekasihnya."

Fai tersenyum tulus, seiring satu sapuan hangat kembali menyentuh keningnya. Kecupan yang harum dan lembut, dan rasa manis yang memabukkan, seperti halnya Pina Colada.

.

_The reason why were we born, because we're half of each other, right?_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/n :

Kembali ke Kuro-Fai! Yay!

Saya dehidrasi ketika membuat fic ini, sungguh.

Well, karena saya sadar sepertinya ada kekurangan disana-sini, maka saya mohon **feedback / review** dari teman-teman. Komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... terbuka lebar untuk kalian :)

-Faicentt


End file.
